She Was Something Else
by Fredrikness
Summary: When Cloud was eight, he swore he saw an angel. Now, seventeen, he meets that angel. At least... he think it's the angel. But... was the angel always a guy? Hey guys! Please R and R! Thanks!  D


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else I happen to randomly bring into this along the way.

**Warning:** This one, just purely because of the anime I've recently been watching, will probably have mosr violence, more sexual stuff, and more language. Dunno by how much, because I'm not normally into that stuff, but yeah... Just be warned. Oh, and this is BoyxBoy stuff, so if you don't accept/like this kind of thing, please don't get offended by reading. Thanks, guys!

(Oh, and, also - I hate to ask, but please review! You'd never think it, but they actually help a writer when they need ideas or just some good ol' boosting up! Thanks!)

* * *

Cloud watched as the boys circled him. There were four of them, and two of them were shorter than the blonde boy. The other two were taller, and all of them were most likely older.

"Just 'coz you come from some weird-as family! Doesn't mean you have to rub your germs onto us!"

Cloud laughed. "You still believe in germs? I'm only eight, and not even I think that stuff is real!"

One of the boys, the one that had talked before, pushed himself up into Cloud's face, grabbing onto his collar. "We didn't ask you to talk! And even if germs don't exist, they probably do in your family! Weirdo!"

Cloud laughed again, but this time the sound was harsher. Reaching back, he pushed his fist forward, relishing in the loud cracking noise the boy's face made as his features went slack. The grip on Cloud's shirt loosened, and blonde boy stepped back. He looked down at the bully with squinted eyes. "Why aren't you being so tough now, eh?"

He looked up at the other three guys, the smile of a delinquent appearing on his face. Some of his teeth still hadn't grown through, but from his previous actions, it looked as though they had been punched out.

"This kid is weird!" cried one of the other bullies, exchanging glances with his mates. "Yeah!" said another. "Let's get out of here!" the third suggested. "Before he gets even more like his dad!"

"Hey!" growled Cloud, raising a fist. "What'd you mean by that? What's wrong with my dad?" But the other kids had already taken off, leaving Cloud with the unconscious body of their friend.

As the small blonde made his way over to the set of swings in the backmost corner of the playground, he felt his eyes well up. There wasn't anything wrong with his dad. But that was probably just because he had grown up thinking it was okay to like men, and there was nothing weird about it at all.

As he sat down on the swing, he started to push lightly with his feet, his toes never leaving the ground as he swung. He held onto the sides, and cried silently, wishing that his dad could be normal, and be more like the other dads' he saw picking his friends up from school – or around the mall.

He felt someone behind him, and he turned. It was incredibly bright, and the only things that didn't hurt his eyes were two large blue dots. They were bright also, probably the brightest things there, but their light gave the oposite effect - Cloud felt soothed by the beauty of this creature.

"Ya know its okay, right?" asked the angel. "There's nothing wrong with being like your dad."

Cloud looked at the angel, nodding helplessly. He was only eight years old, but somehow he had managed to see a girl so beautiful. "Y-Yeah... yeah."

The angel laughed. "I have to go now. I am running away. If my mummy finds me... Well, I'll be in a big, big mess." She shot Cloud a wide grin. "Keep it real, k?"

Cloud stared after the angel. She had been wearing dark green shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Her hair was almost to her shoulders, and she wore a beanie. She was beautiful, though. A real angel.

As Cloud ran home, to his father, his _normal_ father, he thought about the angel.

As Cloud woke up, a year later, he thought about the angel.

As Cloud punched some other guys out, three years later, he thought about the angel.

As Cloud, now seventeen, walked in on his father, once again in the midst of a very male and heated "conversation" on the lounge room floor, he thought about the angel. And he wondered, was it really okay what his father did every night, when Cloud saw him?

If the angel thought so, then it must be alright.


End file.
